Need Some Body
'''Need Some Body '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Alone in a field one night, Medea draws a circle in the ground using what appears to be blood. Then she sits in the middle and chants. A strange bluish glow emerges from the ground, signalling the arrival of Eerie. Medea nods proudly that she successfully summoned a ghost. She tells Eerie to clean her cave, but the ghost is unable to even hold a broom without it going through her. Eerie tells Medea she will need a body to do the work, shortly before possessing her's. Medea gets kicked out of her body, and now that she's a ghost, she cannot do a thing about it. Meanwhile, Eerie goes inside the cave to order pizza rather than do the chores. Medea figures that the only way to solve her problem is to find another vessel to possess. As she searches, Oscar burrows past her, so she follows him to his underground home. Oscar turns on his record player and lays back on his chair as a way to soothe himself. His luxury is short-lived, however, as he is encountered by the ghostly Medea and literally gets scared to death. Oscar leaves his body, now a ghost himself, and Medea takes over it. She promises to help Oscar find a new body. Assisted by Oscar, Medea ventures on. They spot a house in the middle of the woods. Medea peeks through the window while Oscar simply passes through the wall. They observe Hexe about to attempt a spell on a ragdoll. Hexe, as usual, botches it up; she winds in the doll while her own body is left inanimate. Oscar possesses it and brings Hexe's spellbook to Medea. She begins reading it to find a key to defeating Eerie. Back in the cave, Eerie is now full and the entire floor is littered with pizza boxes. She is met by Medea and Oscar, the former demanding her old body back. Eerie uses Medea's magic against her and holds her inside a bubble. Oscar sees it is all up to him now. He reads over Hexe's book and tries his hand at magic. Surprisingly, he manages to return himself and Medea back to their original bodies. Eerie takes Hexe's body and blasts a spell at the duo. Instead, she hits a mirror and the spell deflects back at her, causing her to explode. Now that all is taken care of, Medea opens up a wormhole and simply dumps all the pizza boxes into it. Unfortunately, Oscar falls in. Medea tries to rescue him, but the wormhole pulls out their souls. Trapped in the void, Oscar is shocked that to be a ghost again, until being met with an angry glare by Medea. Hexe, in her doll form, crawls by the cave and sees her wand laying on the ground. She also sees the lifeless bodies of Medea and Oscar and hopes to take over one of them. She screws up again, this time putting a baby's soul in Medea's body and a puppy's soul in Oscar's. They tug on Hexe until tearing her in half. Elsewhere, Pop is puzzled to find Cub and his new puppy laying motionless. Deaths #Oscar is scared to death (becomes a ghost). #Eerie (in Hexe's body) explodes. #Oscar and Medea's souls are sucked out. #Hexe (as a ragdoll) is ripped in half. Trivia *There was originally intended to be more characters switching bodies, but the plot became too complicated. *This episode shares similarities with the ''Gravity Falls ''episode "Sock Opera". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 107 episodes